


Heroine

by Sennen_Michi



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sennen_Michi/pseuds/Sennen_Michi
Summary: Наступит день, когда он произнесет эти волнующие его сердце заветные слова. В один прекрасный день, но только не сегодня. В тот момент, когда соберёт всю свою волю в кулак, но только не сейчас.
Relationships: Oozora Hiro/Hanasaki Ran





	Heroine

Хиро смотрел на Ран. 

Смотрел, не отрываясь и не замечая ничего вокруг. Десять минут, пятнадцать, двадцать... Она не замечала обращенного в её сторону взгляда, а Оозора думал. Думал о том, какой сильной нужно быть чтобы встречать все невзгоды с улыбкой на лице. Такой милой, такой веселой улыбкой, наполняющей его сердце верой в собственные силы, стоит хоть раз взглянуть на неё.  
Такая жизнерадостная...

Ханасаки Ран – действительно сильная. Он понял это уже давным давно, но не переставал удивляться тому, сколько силы в этом небольшом девчачьем теле, до сих пор. По сравнению с ней, Хиро слабак. Но он старается. Борется, стремится к тому, чтобы соответствовать ей, такой независимой и боевой. 

Ран внезапно повернулась и взглянула на него. Сердце Хиро забилось вдвое чаще, к голове прилила кровь. И почему он краснеет, когда она смотрит на него вот так? Может быть, потому, что сейчас никого, кроме них, в помещении нет, ведь Оозора гораздо собраннее, когда рядом друзья. А с ней он становится куда более неуклюжим, чем обычно, куда чаще уходит в свои мысли. Почему? Это нельзя объяснить словами. Просто так получилось. 

— Все в порядке? — Её голосок звонкий, как колокольчик, задорный, как играющий прибрежными водами морской бриз. Замешкавшись на мгновение, парень кивнул. Ран удивленно моргнула, недолго, будто что-то обдумывая, поглядел на друга, потом снова отвернулась и продолжила настраивать Минерву.  
Хиро вздохнул. Как хорошо, что Ханасаки не умеет читать мысли. А ведь, казалось бы, владей она этой способностью, все было бы намного проще. Не нужно было бы притворяться, что ему достаточно только дружеских отношений, не было бы необходимости прятать робость, когда они случайно встречались взглядами, и те самые слова, от которых в горле вставал ком, а язык отказывался поворачиваться, можно было бы не произносить. Она бы поняла все, просто прочитав его мысли.

Но у нее нет такой способности, и Хиро, признаться, был этому несказанно рад. Ведь те самые слова он должен сказать ей сам, преодолев препятствия в виде смущения и страха. Пусть он боялся, что она лишь рассмеется и не воспримет его слова всерьёз. Он обязан поступить так, как велит ему сердце, поступить по-мужских, хоть раз быть сильнее, чем она. Именно поэтому однажды он ей обязательно скажет. Скажет о том, как сильно изменила его жизнь их встреча. О том, как сжимается его сердце, когда она улыбается кому-то кроме него, о том, чей образ преследует его, когда он засыпает, и всплывает перед глазами, стоит ему проснуться. О том, что она уже давно стала его единственной. Его героиней.

Наступит день, когда он произнесет эти волнующие его сердце заветные слова. В один прекрасный день, но только не сегодня. В тот момент, когда соберёт всю свою волю в кулак, но только не сейчас.


End file.
